


Summer Seductions

by LunarCadet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Statutory Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCadet/pseuds/LunarCadet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a week of summer holidays before school is due to begin, with no one in the house except father and daughter, an adventure begins between them that none will ever forget. The week for them becomes unforgettable and hidden to the world around.</p>
<p>Comments / Warning: Please note that this story is an incredibly long one shot and contains incest between father and daughter. The idea popped up in my head whilst I was rewriting the long standing chapters of a story called Universal Soldiers, which is soon to be published fully on both FF.net and AO3. It has no plot and just focuses on a lot of sexual interaction / oral sex between the couple of the story. If you are underage, please turn away from this story, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Seductions

Title: Summer Seductions  
Author: Lunar Cadet  
Rating: MA  
Couple: Serena x OC

* * *

**Summer Seductions**

* * *

Serena was lying on the bed in her room, reading a romantic novel before a red hue appeared on her features, and she twisted to lie on her stomach. It was a novel gifted to her by a family friend on her father’s side, one which her mother and siblings were not aware of, save for her father before she closed the book, and placed it under her bed in the bottom of the storage box after marking her place in it, turning to glance at the digital clock. It was just approaching six in the evening, nearly time for her father to appear, given that she was alone at home as everyone was out and would not return until early next Monday morning or late next Sunday evening. Serena shifted and moved to sit against the headboard, as she dusted her clothes off. She wore a light pink t-shirt, with a knee high skirt in white, and an off white shirt just over her pink tee.

Serena frowned, remembering that her mother, aunt and uncle had been reluctant to leave her alone as they would need to travel out of Boston to Miami to see her Aunts, but she had put an end to that stating that her father would be back. It was a good enough reason, and given that the others were off with their friends catching up over the Summer Holidays, it had been an excuse that was tolerable. Her mother would be taking Serena’s younger siblings, with the younger children of their aunt and uncle, as they ventured to Miami.

**I hope nothing happened to dad. ** Serena thought as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Serena stood from her bed, and made her way over to her vanity mirror ensuring that everything was in order as she patted her clothes down from any creases and ran her fingers once more through her white blonde hair ensuring that there were no knots in her hair and it was steady with no irritants such as her hair sticking out all over the place. The pink tee had highlighted the curves of her breasts, given she was well endowed from her tender age, and Serena smiled to herself hoping that she would have a quiet weekend to herself at least until the Summer holidays ended.

“Well I might as well check upstairs whilst I wait.” Serena muttered to herself. “I’m so bored.”  
**Get a hold of yourself, Serena. ** Serena shook her head as she moved about the room. **People are going to think you’re insane if you begin to talk to yourself. **

Serena finally stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her as she made her way down the hallway, and up the stairs, but before she was able to climb up she heard the call of her name and smiled. She was pulled against a strong body, and looked up into eyes that were so very like her own. The house was quiet, but given the time and what part of the year it was, it had been expected as Serena turned around in her father’s arms knowing that he was quite fast. The cameras in the house were all switched off, and put to standby, her mother having realised that there was no point to keep monitoring a dead household especially during the summer holidays, with her father agreeing to it quite quickly and putting an end to the argument, knowing that they would only need it on if there was no one in the house or a function was going on in the main rooms.

“Where were you headed, my dear?” Her father breathed into her ear.  
“I was headed upstairs.” Serena muttered with a slight shiver. “I’m so bored sitting in my room and doing nothing, so I figured I’d check the rooms were all ok.”  
“If you’re hunting, I might know of a room.” Jonathan stated, as he blew into her ear.  
“What?” Serena gasped as she shivered visibly at his breath on her skin. “Where is it?”  
“There’s a room on third floor.” Jonathan whispered, as he nipped at her neck, careful not to leave a visible mark on her skin. “It’s enough where no one will be able to find or disturb us, and completely soundproofed from the inside and out, ensuring nothing goes outside of this room.”  
“Will we?” Serena asked with a pout as she turned in his arms.  
“No one is going to come back for the next couple of days, so we’ll be safe there.” Jonathan stated with a nod, kissing her forehead gently. “I’ve confirmed with your mother that I’ll be handling everything from home and she needn’t be worried much.”

Serena nodded, and followed after her father as they made their way up several flights of stairs and reached the third floor, before Jonathan began to pull her along one of the hidden corridors, which opened by touching a panel on the wall, something that she knew her mother nor anyone else was unaware of, but she followed her father down the corridor to a room that had a scan key in front of it. Serena’s eyes widened as her father scanned a card in front of it, and the door opened up to admit them entrance, before both of them stepped in and the door whirred shut behind them, locking into place. Her father was a strongly built male with dark blue eyes and blonde hair, also part owner to the company founded by him and his childhood friend.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until much later.” Serena breathed as she turned in his arms.  
“I’m sorry, precious.” Jonathan sighed as he looked away, his arms wound tight around her small waist. “I would have come much earlier, but I had a final meeting to attend to and then several stakeholders had questions after that on several things which I couldn’t get out of easily, because you know how they act.”  
“You’re here now.” Serena sighed in return, as she curled into him. “That’s all that matters.”  
“It won’t happen again.” Jonathan breathed, as he held her cheek. “I’ve asked for a couple of days leave until your mother returns, and the stakeholders will be in charge until then.”  
“That’s good.” Serena murmured.

Jonathan smiled and nodded, pulling her into his arms as her overtop was slid from her shoulders and began to drop to the floor, as he nipped gently at her neck ensuring that it would be a mark hidden under her clothes at all times, before Serena began to squeal in soft delight, both knowing how this would end in a couple of hours. Before long, Jonathan pulled away slightly ensuring that her pink tee was pulled over her head and thrown to a corner of the room, before returning to her delectable neck and pulling her closer to his figure. The balcony doors had already remained bolted and closed, and the curtains were already over them prior to entering the room. Jonathan pulled his shirt off and chucked it to a corner of the room as he kissed down Serena’s slender neck and unclasped her bra, pulling it away and throwing it from her figure. His lips began to make a trail down to her bare breasts causing a small gasp to emit from Serena’s throat as her hands grasped the back of his head, before a wail escaped as he pulled away from her bare skin and she looked at him with clouded eyes.

“You’re impatient, aren’t you?” Serena gasped, as she struggled to remain standing.  
“I would rather be sooner inside you than anything else.” Jonathan growled at her with a scowl on his strong features. “I would rather have your mouth wrapped around me, sucking me dry.”  
“You will, papa.” Serena whispered with a blush on her cheeks. “I would enjoy it as well.”  
“Why wait?” Jonathan asked as he tried to pull her closer. “Serena!”  
“There are days to enjoy ourselves fully.” Serena stated as she took a step back.  
“I’m impatient and I want you now.” Jonathan growled as he looked at her, resting his hands on her hips. “Or do you not want to go ahead with this?”

Serena giggled and shook her head, as she unclasped the button on her hip and pulled her skirt down so that she was also standing clad in her underwear, where the pair was leaving little to the imagination since it was about as flimsy as it came, but as Jonathan looked her over, the pair of underwear she wore only served to make her more desirable to him, despite the fact that she was now nearly nude save for that one piece of fabric hiding her treasures from his view. Serena looked over her shoulder with a smirk, as she made her way over to the unmade bed, before deciding to pull her underwear down in one go and flinging it off to the side, revealing her full nudity to her father as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. Jonathan groaned, and removed his trousers and boxers in the same way, taking a step out of them, leaving them where they were removed as he followed Serena to the bed and stood in front of her. His member was dripping with pre-cum as Serena smiled and trailed a finger down the thickness of his member, watching as it stood straight and begged for her attention, and heard her father’s groans as it pulsed under her finger tips.

“You really are an impatient one, aren’t you dad.” Serena stated with a small whisper as she looked up at him. “Small papa wants my mouth wrapped around him, doesn’t he?”  
“You know he does, sweet pea.” Jonathan groaned in arousal. “Oh Serena!”

Serena smirked before letting out a giggle as she opened her mouth widely, drawing his full member into her mouth and closed it, beginning to softly suckle over the sensitive flesh as her hands came up to grasp tightly at his hips keeping him steady. A sharp groan escaped from her father, as he felt her warm mouth wrap around him and slowly began to start suckling fiercely on him and drew him closer to the edge, before feeling his hands wind themselves in her hair and hold a light grip at the back of her head ensuring not to hurt her too much.

“Sweetie, please.” Jonathan hissed as his eyes shot open.

Serena felt the light thrusting in her mouth, and if that was any indication to her, she knew he was fast approaching his peak as she wrapped her tongue over his several times and licked off the cum that was beginning to form at the base of his tip. Her hands moved from his hips to grasp at his balls that were pushing at her chin very lightly at his thrusting, a small groan escaped from his mouth as she began to stroke them with her thumbs noting how sensitive and soft they were. The light grip on the back of her head began to tighten causing Serena to moan softly around him with the sound reverting around him and into his spine, as he shifted inside the warm of her mouth to begin hitting the back of her throat, as he stood on the bed and took to straddling her shoulders. At the small movement, Serena felt the skin on his member begin to thicken and lengthen as his erection grew, bursts of male juice beginning to flow from his tip into her mouth.

“Sweetie, please.” Jonathan urged on a gasp. “I’m nearly there.”

With several more strokes of her tongue suckling him over and over again, and her hands grasping and stroking at his balls with precision, a small yet audible groan echoed from his mouth as his hands gripped the back of her head tightly and held her in place causing Serena to smile around his member. The small short bursts of male juice, which were pouring quite eagerly into her mouth, had turned the tip of his member into a leaking tap that was close to bursting with overflow, which was what she was waiting for. Between the continuous movements, Jonathan gasped as a flutter ran through his lower half, causing him to arch sharply into his daughter’s mouth from his position on her shoulders with his feet braced on the bed behind her; the damn broke as a river of male juice poured quickly down her throat as his orgasm rushed through. Serena swallowed it down her throat, and as Jonathan pulled away from, coughed out slightly when it had become too much for her to handle, with Jonathan rubbing her back as he leaned over her young figure. The remainder fell onto her young breasts and chest, as she calmed down from her coughing fit and looked up at her father with a small smile on her features.

“Are you feeling alright, sweet pea?” Jonathan asked as he still stood above her. “You didn’t overdo it?”  
“I’m alright, papa but it was a still bit too much.” Serena stated as she licked her lips and looked up at him. “I’ve got it under control now.”  
“You know you were wonderful on that, my dear, I don’t think your mother could have done it any better than you.” Jonathan sated as he smirked at her. 

Serena giggled and smiled brightly up at him, as her hands moved to rest on his balls once more causing him to groan as he looked down at her with disbelief and grasped her shoulders, before shaking his head knowing that she would not be tired or go to sleep yet. Jonathan shook his head before a moan echoed and his hips shifted, as Serena flicked her tongue over the tip repeatedly, forcing him to come to life under her steady attention before she ducked out from under him and appeared behind him as he dropped onto the bed, and looked over at her with a glare, watching her giggle at him. He turned around and lay comfortably on the bed, as Serena crawled up by his side, but his balls and member were throbbing at him sharply, begging for more of her attention, with her saliva glittering on his member under the minimum lighting used for the room they were in. Serena moved from his side to settle between her legs catching his discomfort and smiled softly.

“You are a little minx, my sweet.” Jonathan stated with a small sigh as he looked at her. “I’m guessing that you aren’t tired, either.”   
“No and you know I won’t be.” Serena giggled as she looked up at him. “You know I’m your little minx, papa and you wouldn’t have it happen any other way to be honest.”  
“Serena!” A gasp of her name echoed from her father.

A smile appeared on Serena’s lips as she lay on her stomach between her father’s legs, and the main cause of his gasp appeared as her head darted under his member and her warm mouth latched onto his dark red balls, which in turn caused his legs to widen as she showered attention on his sensitive balls. After a couple of moments, Serena pulled away from his task and shifted upwards slightly, with wide eyes and red tints on her normally pale cheeks causing Jonathan to crack an eye open at her movements. His legs came around her lower half to lock her in place causing Serena to scowl before shaking her head as she glanced down the member which was pulsating at her earlier actions, and lowered her mouth over it, taking it fully in before Jonathan groaned as he arched deeper into her mouth, nearly hitting the back of her throat, as she began to suck on him once more. Jonathan looked down and caught white blonde hair covering his lower half, but the bobbing head that was moving up and down his member, and the warm mouth that surrounded it had caused pleasure to curl up in the base of his spine, as he closed his eyes once more and listened to actions of his lower regions. He came with a deeper groan, and poured out into Serena’s eager mouth which she swallowed up before lapping the remainder clean and pulling away.

“Papa, let me go.” Serena murmured, as she pushed at his thighs.  
“I would rather keep you there.” Jonathan chuckled as he looked at her.  
“You’re not fair.” Serena pouted, before he released her. “Thank you.”

Serena moved away from him, and crawled to the top of the bed as her breasts began to bounce teasingly at him, before moving to place herself over his mouth to allow her father to have his turn. This was the same game that they played to bring pleasure to their partner before themselves. Jonathan pulled her down onto his mouth, as his tongue darted up through her folds, making her squeal sharply causing Serena to grip the headboard tightly, knowing that he was eager to repay her for his pleasure, sucking her sensitive nub harshly and causing another squeal to come from her mouth, but the small movement had in turn caused her juices to begin to drip from her. Serena let a small scream escape from her lips, as her orgasm ran through her figure, and more of her juices began to pour into his eager mouth, and he drank her up like a fountain.

“Aaah, papa!” Serena screamed in pleasure.

Above him, Serena’s breasts bounced as her hips began to move slightly but the tight grip that Jonathan held over her thighs prevented her from moving whilst his showered attention over her pussy and drank from her like she was a fountain, It continued like that for another hour until Serena fell exhausted and laid back against the satisfied male figure that rested under her, yet a small whimper and yawn escaped her lips feeling his member pulse underneath her head and slowly fell asleep. Jonathan smiled upon catching her fall asleep, and shook her head knowing she would be out for about an hour or more, sleeping comfortably as he moved to shift her young body onto the bed and shift her in the right direction against him, watching her sleep peacefully, despite her sleepy mutters about moving her from her comfortable position.

SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE 

Two hours had passed

The scene now found Serena awake and lying on her side in the bed, with Jonathan sat behind her and his arms wrapped around her figure, whilst he slipped two fingers into her body between her legs, and a small wail escaped her lips as her body wracked with shivers. A wail escaped her lips once more as she came off another orgasm, as her father’s fingers played with her swollen jewel repeatedly and rubbed it repeatedly, causing pleasurable to flutter through her veins and Serena breathed a sigh as she looked up at him with a smile. Jonathan pulled his fingers out of her body and brought them to his mouth, licking them clean and causing Serena to blush rapidly as he nipped at her neck.

SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE 

Another thirty minutes passed for the duo,

Serena was now sat on the bed, directly in the middle, leaning against the headboard as she watched her father pace in anger whilst talking on the phone; both were completely devoid of any clothing whatsoever. Serena knew her father was frustrated with the situation, having received a call from the stakeholders of the company despite having asked clearly not to be disturbed until his wife returned on early next Monday morning. As she continued to wait, and watched her father pace, she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them knowing that she was in for a long wait, yet the movement had hid her breasts from view and revealed her wet pussy catching her father stopping and looking over at her, knowing that he was the one to cause it to become wait like that for their activities in the half hour just gone by. Jonathan mouthed an apology when he caught the look on her face, returning back to the conversation on the phone and muttering a reply as he breathed a sigh of relief and ended the call, switching the mobile off to ensure that there was no disturbance and threw it onto the couch as he returned to the bed where Serena was.

“They weren’t irritated, were they?” Serena asked as she returned to her previous seating position.  
“No, darling, I told them that they weren’t to disturb me for the remainder of the weekend and they’ve got all the help that they need.” Jonathan whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead. “So we should be fine, until Sunday evening but we’ll see how it goes and then take it from there.”  
“We’ll worry about that when it comes.” Serena breathed as she shivered in his arms.

Serena shivered as Jonathan left a trail of wet kisses down her neck, and ran softly over the juncture, making a soft trail down to her breasts and headed back up to his previous position, before pulling away. Before he returned back to his previous position at her neck, Jonathan took one of her nipples into his mouth and began to suckle on it, and tugged it out of its hiding position before a squeal escaped from Serena’s mouth and then pulled away to show the same to her other aching breast. For Serena’s age of fourteen, she was well endowed meaning that she was at the stage where she had to buy a woman’s bra as her breast size was too big to fit inside a normal starter bra for young teens. As Jonathan pulled away, Serena looked up at him with a soft smile, both knowing that her breasts were already at the size of a young adult of twenty-one and not the size for a young teen of fourteen.

“I really need to treat your breasts with more attention, sweet pea.” Jonathan sighed as he held her in his arms. “I want to see how these beauties work.”  
“You will get a chance later, papa.” Serena breathed with a small smile. “My beauties will still be waiting for you after this.”  
“Are you sure, little one?” Jonathan asked, as he knelt on the bed, sitting next to her. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to?”  
“If I didn’t want it, I would have already said something, papa and you know it.” Serena stated with a small scowl on her features. “If it gets too much, I’ll say the safe word.”  
“You promise?” Jonathan asked, and watched as Serena nodded.

Serena smirked and Jonathan shook his head, with a slight chuckle escaping from her lips as he moved to stand on the bed and slowly walked over to Serena’s position, standing in front of her and grasping at the headboard behind her head, both knowing that the next act would keep her locked in place and unable to move until he was complete. Serena opened her mouth and took half of his length into her mouth, resting it on her tongue not bothering to close her mouth yet, as Jonathan moved to settle on her shoulders ensuring she was straddled and locked into place before his member hit the back of her throat several times whilst he shifted around to ensure she was comfortable. As their current position stood, Serena’s mouth was still wide open and she struggled not to groan at the feeling of his member in her mouth, as her father had finally managed to find a comfortable position on her shoulders and had locked her in between his member and the headboard. A small murmur of a word echoed between the two, and Serena’s mouth closed around the object in her mouth, as she began to suckle softly against him treating it like it was a lollipop.

“Serena, please.” Jonathan gasped.

One of Jonathan’s hands moved from gasping the headboard tightly, and moved to wind into her hair grasping at the back of her head ensuring she was held in place as her hands moved to hold his thighs in place on her shoulder whilst she licked and suckled at him eagerly knowing he was about to begin thrusting into her, judging by the way his muscles began to ripple under her fingers. A moment later, Serena began to moan as Jonathan began to shift and begin thrusting in her mouth, and the grip on the back of her head had tightened, holding her in place whilst he fucked her mouth and throat out from his place on her shoulders. Feeling his member begin to thicken, she knew he was about to reach his peak, as he arched sharply into her warm mouth and came wildly, bouts of male juice running into her mouth swallowing it down carefully to avoid from choking due to the large overflow as she had suffered from previously. Serena sighed and knew for the next couple of minutes, it would continue as she felt his member become erect again after falling limp for about half a minute.

Serena remained locked in the same position for another twenty minutes as Jonathan came down from his fourth orgasm into her welcoming mouth.

Jonathan removed himself from her shoulders and took a seat on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms and rubbing her red shoulders and kissing the top of her head knowing that she must be aching from having to hold his weight on her shoulders for a long period of time. Serena curled into him and giggled as he pushed her down onto the bed and laid over her, before the duo began to start kissing each other passionately after the day had caught up to both of them. Serena moaned and pushed herself against him as they pulled away and looked over each other, knowing what would need to happen next in relation to the events of the next couple of days, they would continue to remain in the room until two days before but they would need to eat as well. Jonathan groaned and pulled her closer feeling her breasts press against his chest and beg for his attention, but they would be a different matter entirely for a different day which wouldn’t be tonight.

“I love your mouth on me.” Jonathan whispered as he kissed her.  
“I love my mouth on you.” Serena breathed, as she returned his kiss.  
“Do you want to sleep, precious or continue for round three?” Jonathan asked as he looked down at his young daughter. “We still have days to go until your mother and siblings should return?”  
“Round three.” Serena growled as she looked up at him. “You know I want you inside me to seal the deal.”  
“You and I both know I won’t do that, sweet pea.” Jonathan breathed as he ran a hand down her cheek. “Someone else should have the right to do it, not me.”  
“I want you to take it from me, papa, I need this over and done with.” Serena whispered as she looked up at him. “Please, you promised.”

Jonathan sighed and nodded as he pushed her down on the bed, and settled between her legs, there would be no going back from what would happen tonight, and Jonathan only prayed that Serena did not suffer much pain from the act, due to his length of size. Her father slipped into her body softly, ensuring not to hurt her, but the slight flinch that appeared on her face as he gazed down at her, knew that this next step would hurt her for a brief moment. As he slipped further into her body, he came across a barrier, and mouthed an apology to her, knowing that he was too big for her small body to accommodate him but was trying fit around him like a glove. Serena felt him pulse inside her and flinched, as she struggled to accommodate him in her small passage, yet she knew the next one would cause her to become his, as he broke her virgin barrier and slipped further into her. When he withdrew, Serena whimpered feeling his warmth leaving her but Jonathan chuckled down at her, as he slipped into her figure yet when he pulled out and thrust in rapidly, she shrieked in pain as the barrier snapped and he moved deeper into her young body, even as a sticky white-red substance began to pour out onto the blankets, once it broke Jonathan remained in place ensuring that she could get used to him before he moved on.

“Are you ok to continue, precious?” Jonathan asked as he looked down at her.

Serena shifted carefully underneath him, yet by the small movement he slipped further into her small figure and a groan escaped from both of their lips. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, urging him on inside her small figure, yet a small groan escaped from Jonathan as he buried his face in her shoulder, and clutched at the bed as he began to thrust inside of her, feeling her young body begin to arch to meet his thrusts bit by bit. A growl escaped his lips as his thrusts began to turn shaper and deeper, causing a small and tiny yelp to escape from Serena’s mouth as she held onto him tightly no longer able to keep up with the fierce movements and gave a tight scream as her orgasm rushed through without warning and muscles clamped down against the foreign object in her, causing Jonathan to groan as he came wildly into her figure, letting out a hoarse cry as he did so. Yet even as he fell to the bed, he rolled them over so that Serena was resting on his chest, but they still remained interconnected with each other.

“I’m so tired, papa.” Serena whispered as a yawn escaped from her lips.  
“Take a small rest if you need to, sweet pea.” Jonathan breathed and ran a hand down her back. “I’ll try my hardest not to move around or inside of you too much, that it bothers your rest.”

SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE - SCENE CHANGE 

Another hour had passed yet again.

“What are you up to, precious?” Jonathan breathed into her ear as he pulled her into his arms. “You are my little sweet and innocent one, aren’t you?”  
“I need a shower because I feel sticky inside.” Serena pouted as she spun in his arms. “Am I allowed or not really?”  
“To be honest, I wanted to test your beauties out.” Jonathan muttered as he kissed the top of her head. “Which normally means that you will have to take one later, if that’s ok, because I really don’t want you to take two showers, as it’ll lessen the time that we have to spend with each other.”  
“I don’t mind.” Serena stated with a small giggle escaping her lips.

And so, that was how it continued for the couple that were locked in the bedroom for the week. They pleasured themselves with their bodies and their mouths, ensuring anything that happened within the room including a recording of the sexual acts they performed with each other, were quietly kept between themselves.

End


End file.
